amare
by bubukvanila
Summary: Dilihat dari segi apapun orang lain akan memandang mereka seperti ‘sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar’ padahal nyatanya mereka hanya sebatas teman dengan perasaan yang tidak peka satu sama lain (Chanyeol Baekhyun)


_BRUK!_

Baekhyun menghela nafas setelah menutup pintu _flat_ kasar. Chanyeol yang sedang duduk sembari menulis not balok di buku musiknya hampir saja terperanjat. Mata bulatnya menatap sinis lelaki mungil tersebut.

"Kau mau membuat orang jantungan hanya karena telat mengumpulkan tugas?!"

Baekhyun mendengus "Hanya? Menurutmu kelulusanku pada pengumpulan tugas hanya masalah sepele? Kau tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Dosen Kang bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataan itu!"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Dia tidak mau tahu—bahkan tidak peduli seganas apa Dosen Kang karena dia tidak tertarik pada dunia reporter. _Well,_ bagi dirinya yang merupakan mahasiswa fakultas seni musik merasa sangat santai karena tidak perlu repot membuat laporan lalu mengumpulkan tepat waktu; penilaiannya berasal dari sebagus dan semenarik apa lagu buatannya.

Lelaki Byun itu berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan meraih sebotol air mineral dari lemari pendingin kecilnya, lalu mengernyitkan dahi saat merasa janggal di sana.

"Dobi bodoh! Kau makan es krim stroberiku lagi ya?!"

Yang diajak bicara hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan cengiran di bibirnya. "Aku hanya mencicipi satu sendok kok."

"Tetapi kau mencicipi satu sendoknya sampai habis!" racau Baekhyun tidak tahan "Gajiku belum di bayarkan karena aku sering absen dan itu adalah stok terakhir eskrim ku! Aku bisa gila karena aku bahkan tidak dapat membeli se cup kecil es krim!"

Chanyeol meringis di sela tangannya mengusap kedua telinga super kala Baekhyun kembali membanting pintu—kali ini pintu kamar tidur dengan kasar.

Sepertinya ia terlalu berlebihan ya?

—

Dahulu kala, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak saling mengenal. Mereka bahkan tahu nama satu sama lain karena adanya persetujuan satu penyewaan _flat_ dengan biaya tungakkan di bagi berdua. Dan sudah dua tahun mereka bersama telah mengetahui bagaimana sikap diri masing-masing.

Contohnya adalah Baekhyun; seperti tadi, dia akan marah tidak jelas karena kesalahannya sendiri,bersikap kekanakan, pekerja keras (di sela kuliahnya ia mengambil kerja _part-time_ untuk membantu ekonomi keluarganya yang biasa saja) dan ramah. Sedangkan Chanyeol; berisik, tidak kenal waktu untuk bermusik, tempramental dan _friendly_ (hanya itu kesamaan di antara keduanya)

Chanyeol berjalan dengan senandung kecil menelusuri rak _minimarket_ yang kini ia singgahi. Di tangannya terdapat sekaleng kopi dingin dan permen karet, persiapan kalau kelas Dosen Ju membuatnya mengantuk lagi. Langkahnya akan terhenti pada kasir jika seorang anak kecil tidak menarik perhatiannya dengan memegang satu stik es krim. Mengingatkan dirinya pada sesosok lelaki mungil yang mengamuk tidak jelas tadi siang. Maka kakinya di bawa menuju _freezer_ es krim dengan mengambil lima cup eskrim berukuran sedang dan membawanya ke kasir tanpa berpikir panjang.

db

Baekhyun mengerecutkan bibirnya sembari mengecek kelengkapan stok kopi beserta peralatan lainnya. Ini sudah pukul delapan malam, seharusnya jam kerjanya telah selesai tetapi karena Minseok -temannya mempunyai urusan penting dan tidak dapat di tinggalkan alhasil ia mengganti posisinya, dan yang membuat Baekhyun _bete_ adalah pelanggan _cafe_ yang tidak habis datang silir berganti. Maklum, sekarang malam minggu dan para pasangan kekasih pergi _hangout_ , sialnya Baekhyun bukan salah satunya.

 _KRING!_

Suara bel yang menempel di pintu _cafe_ berdenting membuat Baekhyun reflek membungkuk kecil dan mengucap salam. Namun setelahnya lelaki mungil tersebut memutar kedua mata sipitnya kala seorang lelaki tinggi berdiri menjulang di depan meja pesanan dengan senyum yang membuat bibirnya akan robek—terlalu lebar. Karena _waiters_ lain sedang sibuk mengantarkan pesanan, maka dengan berat hati Baekhyun harus melayani si _bodoh_ itu.

"Tidak menerima pesanan perampok es krim." Chanyeol hanya tertawa mendengar sindiran halus dari sohibnya itu "Satu _Americano_ dengan tambahan krim." Baekhyun mengetikkan pesanan pada komputer seraya mendelik "Ada lagi?"

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mata melirik etalase yang menampilkan berbagai kue manis & _sandwich_.

"Tambahan _Strawberry cake_ satu potong. Totalnya 4.000 won." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dengan uang menjulur sesuai nominal.

"Tumben mentraktirku?" ucap Baekhyun di sela memenuhi pesanan Chanyeol. Yang di ajak bicara hanya bergeser ke tempat menunggu pesanan.

"Kau belum makan semenjak perihal es krim tadi, lalu pergi dan kau bahkan lembur. Aku tidak mau menggendongmu saat kau pingsan, karena kau berat."

Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar pernyataan itu. Tangannya membawa satu nampan berisi pesanan Chanyeol dan dirinya. Mengisyaratkan Chanyeol untuk duduk di samping jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke jalanan yang di padati manusia sibuk, dimana tempat itu adalah tempat favorit mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun mencari Suhyun untuk menggantikan posisinya untuk dua puluh menit.

"Masih berani menampakkan wajah kehadapanku?" Baekhyun membuka percakapan sambil memotong kecil kue dan melahapnya. Chanyeol hanya berdengung.

"Ayolah, masih perihal es krim?" tangan Chanyeol mengambil tas dan merogohnya. Menyerahkan satu kantung plastik dan memberikan kepada sang _roommate_ dengan malas. Baekhyun membukanya tanpa minat lalu membelalakan matanya.

"Ya bodoh! Niat menggantikannya tidak sih?" Baekhyun memandang hamparan cup es krim yang telah mencair—bahkan ada yang keluar dari tempatnya, _iyuh!_ dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Masih bisa beku, jangan sampai aku memanggilmu 'bocah' karena menangis es krimnya cair." tutur Chanyeol dengan menyeruput minumannya. Baekhyun hanya cemberut.

Pada sendokkan kue Baekhyun ketiga, Suhyun tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya dengan senyum aneh terpatri di wajahnya "Baekhyun _oppa,_ Manager menyuruhmu menjaga kasir karena situasinya tidak cocok untukmu berpacaran."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Suhyun segera berlari menuju pelanggan yang memanggilnya dengan gondokkan di hati Baekhyun karena baru saja di ledek oleh _trainee_ lima bulan itu. Kakinya berdiri hendak kembali ke pekerjaannya sebelum Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dengan perkataan yang lebih sinting.

"Semangat ya, sayang."

"Sayang sayang kepalamu! Pulang sana dan jangan lupa taruh es krimku di lemari pendingin! Awas saja kalau aku tidak menemukannya di sana!"

Seketika balasan Baekhyun membuatnya mengingat sang Ibu yang jauh di sana.

—

Baekhyun tengah mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil saat kakinya masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah tergeletak terlentang di kasur mungilnya.

"Kamarmu di samping bodoh!" Baekhyun menendang bokong lelaki tinggi itu dengan lelah. Maklum saja ia baru pulang pada pukul sebelas malam dan menemukan seorang _trouble maker_ menguasai sang pacar -kasur miliknya.

Akhirnya yang di ajak bicara menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Baekhyun. Matanya terlihat memerah namun dapat bangkit duduk dengan sadar.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Baek.''

Baekhyun menghela nafas "Setidaknya ambil bantalmu."

Chanyeol menurut lalu berdiri berniat mengambil bantal dengan rengutan di wajah tampannya. Setelah kembali ke kamar Baekhyun, ia sudah menemukan lelaki mungil tersebut sudah terlelap nyaman. Dan tanpa di sadari Baekhyun, lelaki tiang itu tersenyum.

Sesungguhnya Chanyeol berbohong perihal susah tidur; kau bisa lihat saja lingkaran hitam di bawah mata lantaran menahan tidur karena mernunggu Baekhyun tiga jam yang lalu. Kalau di tanya mengapa, Chanyeol pun juga tidak tahu. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan saat dapat terbaring bersama lelaki cerewet itu. Setelah kaki panjangnya telah menaiki ranjang, Chanyeol menyampingkan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan menopang sebelah kepala. Memperhatikan Baekhyun yang kini terlihat seperti malaikat tidak bersayap -jangan tawakan Chanyeol karena memang begitu adanya. Wajah Baekhyun nampak damai dan polos saat tengah terlelap. Dan Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap pula merupakan favorit Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol yang bebas bergerak mengulur ke wajah Baekhyun. Lalu di belainya lembut satu pipi Baekhyun yang halus.

"Kau tahu Baek?" Chanyeol berbicara lembut "Jika kau tidak merajuk dan lebih banyak tersenyum, aku bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu."

Setelah puas memandangi wajah tertidur Baekhyun; yang menurut Chanyeol menenangkan hatinya, lelaki tersebut segera membenarkan letak tubuhnya lalu setelahnya memejamkan mata sembari memeluk guling membelakangi Baekhyun.

Tanpa di ketahui Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka maniknya. Pipinya memanas dan pasti menyemburatkan warna merah muda. Tatapannya di bawa menuju punggung Chanyeol yang kini mulai medengkur keras.

"Dasar bodoh." umpatnya kesal. Namun lengkungan di bibir Baekhyun nampak berbanding balik dengan ucapannya.

—

Matahari kembali menunjukan eksistensinya. Pagi kembali hangat dan terang seperti biasanya dan tidak lupa cicitan burung di dahan pohon. Seharusnya pada minggu pagi ini semua berjalan kondusif bila suara ketukan di pintu _flat_ kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi tersebut tidak terdengar di telinga Baekhyun yang memang selalu bangun pukul tujuh pagi.

"Ya tunggu sebentar!" teriak Baekhyun di dapur untuk seseorang yang menggedor pintunya dengan kesal. Kalau ia tidak ingat bahwa tempat yang di tempatinya saat ini bukanlah rumah sewaan maka Baekhyun dengan senang hati membiarkan pintu rumah rusak akibat ulah tamu tidak sabaran itu. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun membuka pintu karena tidak ingin pengeluaran penyewaan _flat_ bertambah dua kali lipat akibat pintu rusak.

Baekhyun memutar kedua matanya malas saat tahu dalang dari kebisingan akibat penggetukkan pintu _flat_ nya.

"Halo _oppa!_ " Gadis berambut panjang dengan senyum menyebalkan -bagi Baekhyun itu juga melambaikan tangannya. Bukan membalas perlakuan manis gadis itu, lelaki yang hampir sama mungilnya dengan gadis di hadapannya malah melipat tangannya di dada dengan angkuh.

"Kau itu perempuan, Wendy. Kenapa kau sangat kasar dengan benda mati?"

Wendy tidak menghiraukan perkataan Baekhyun dan lebih memilih mengedarkan pandangannya pada penjuru isi rumah.

"Chanyeol _oppa_ ada di dalam kan?" Baekhyun membolakan kedua matanya saat Wendy dengan seenak kepalanya memasuki _flat_ tanpa membuka _heels_ yang di pakainya. "Chanyeol _oppa!"_

Sang empunya nama yang baru saja menutup pintu toilet terkejut dan merotasikan matanya lelah. Wendy dengan penuh percaya dirinya menghampiri Chanyeol dan mengapit satu tangan lelaki tinggi tersebut dengan senyum lebar yang tak pernah luntur di bibirnya.

"Kenapa kau disini—" perkataan Chanyeol terhenti akibat telunjuk gadis mungil di hadapannya tepat pada depan bibir seksinya.

"Jangan bilang kalau _oppa_ lupa dengan perjanjian kita?" Baekhyun yang menghampiri mereka pun berdecih menatap drama yang ada di depannya. Ingin tertawa karena hari libur yang merupakan hari termalas seorang Park Chanyeol harus di ganggu oleh gadis cerewet, namun entah mengapa di hati terkecil yang bahkan tidak Baekhyun sadari, ada suara _kretek_ patah.

Pada satu sisi, Baekhyun ingin mendengar kata tidak pada Chanyeol dan memilih menghabiskan waktu di _flat_ bersama dirinya.

"Tapi tidak sepagi ini, Wendy." Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan genggaman Wendy "Aku akan menjemputmu."

Wendy mengerucutkan bibirnya "Yah, kalau begitu aku harusnya tidak datang kesini dan menunggumu menjemputku."

Ada rasa tidak rela kala Baekhyun melihat senyum simpul yang menampilkan lesung tunggal di pipinya dan usakan rambut yang biasa Chanyeol lakukan untuknya kini di lakukan untuk orang lain.

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku."

Baekhyun pergi melongos ke dapur untuk memperbaiki raut wajahnya yang _bete_ seketika..

—

Buku materi dasar etika berbicara dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan halaman yang tidak tersentuh oleh Baekhyun sejam yang lalu. Pena yang seharusnya menjadi alat bantu tulis kini beralih menjadi pemukul kepala Baekhyun setiap dua puluh detiknya. Otak yang biasanya memahami itu selalu terpikirkan pada satu —tidak, sepasang manusia yang pergi meninggalkannya di rumah satu jam yang lalu pula.

Hanya ada suara pertambahan detik di jam dinding mengisi kekosongan tempat Baekhyun sebelum kembali terbisingkan oleh pekikan lelaki itu sendiri.

"Sialan, Baek. Kau harus fokus!" kata penyemangat yang juga bersifat pengumpat itu muncul steleah penanya ia layangkan ke dahi beberapa kali dengan kencang. Baekhyun kembali menarik buku materi dan membacanya dengan serius, membalikkan halaman per halaman dan melengkingkan suara secara tiba-tiba.

"Mengapa si Dobi bodoh harus pergi bersama si cerewet itu? Aish menyebalkan!" rutuk Baekhyun dengan menggerakan kakinya gusar. Lalu rengekkan berlebihan terdengar.

Namun setelah lima detik kemudian, Baekhyun kembali terdiam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Haduh. Memangnya mengapa jika si dobi bodoh itu pergi bersama si cerewet? Aish!"

Dan itu sudah kesekian kali Baekhyun mengacak rambut kasar sehingga rambut yang biasanya tertata rapih walaupun di rumah sekalipun layaknya singa kesiangan.

Baekhyun kembali menarik kembali buku dan berusaha membaca materi dengan memahaminya dengan keras. Tetapi semua itu buyar kala pintu _flat_ terbuka akibat sosok lelaki tinggi yang kini sedang membuka _snakers_ di pakai sebelumnya.

Lelaki mungil tersebut segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju Chanyeol dengan bersedekap dada. Matanya meneliti lelaki tinggi tersebut sampai si objek merasakan kehadirannya.

"Hei Baekhyunee. Sedang belajar untuk kuis besok?"

Yang di ajak berkomunikasi masih tetap pada posisinya. Kali ini dengan tambahan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan arti yang lelaki tinggi tersebut merasa familiar.

"Kalian benar-benar cocok. Ku tunggu tanggal jadi mu bersama Wendy, ya."

Sebelum Chanyeol berbicara, Baekhyun sudah kembali ke kamarnya membawa buku dan peralatan kampusnya. Ada apa sih dengan sahabatnya itu?

"Tidak mungkin kan kalau Baekhyun cemburu?" monolog Chanyeol tanpa sadar.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kini sedang merapat pada daun pintu kamarnya dan memukuli kepalanya dengan kepalan tangan.

"Mengapa aku mengatakan itu? Ah tidak berguna sekali kau otak! Dasar bodoh!"

—

Langkah kaki Baekhyun terus berjalan cepat menuju halte untuk segera menuju kampus dengan tepat waktu. Keringat bercucuran segera di sapunya dengan telapak tangan dan tak sesekali matanya bergulir menuju jam yang berada di ponselnya.

" _Ya_ Baekhyuna!" Mulutrnya berdecak kesal kala suara mengintrupsi tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Terlihat sosok Chanyeol tengah mengendarai motor dan mengambil nafas banyak-banyak sembari mematikan mesin.

"Apa sih?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya kala mendengar jawaban itu. Namun tidak di hiraukan lebih lama lagi dan memilih mengambil helm yang tidak terpakai karena Baekhyun-lah yang sering menggunakannya.

"Ini. Kau aneh sekali pagi ini -tidak, sedari kemarin, kau jadi ketus gitu." tutur Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja tahu. Aku kan memang seperti ini biasanya." ucapnya sembari melnjutkan perjalanan tanpa memperdulikan teman _roommate_ nya itu. Chanyeol yang jadi kesalpun memilih menyalakan mesin dan menghampiri Baekhyun dengan kecepatan rendah.

"Katakan saja kau marah, Baek." Baekhyun segera menghentikkan langkahnya "Katakan saja kalau kau tidak suka kalau aku pergi dengan Wendy."

"Mengapa aku harus marah!" kata Baekhyun sedikit keras. Tanpa disadarinya ia memang kesal.

"Karena kau cemburu!" balas Chanyeol tidak mau kalah tanpa perduli bahwa dirinya keceplosan berpikiran apa yang dibenaknya sedari kemarin.

Dilihat dari segi apapun orang lain akan memandang mereka seperti 'sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar' padahal nyatanya mereka hanya sebatas teman dengan perasaan yang tidak peka satu sama lain.

Setelahnya mereka terdiam. Menyadari kebodohan pada masing-masing diri sampai Baekhyun membuka suara.

"Cemburu? Jangan berharap lebih, Park." Baekhyun menatap remeh Chanyeol sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kampus. Sedangkan lelaki tinggi itu masih terpaku dan merasakan ada yang _patah_ di dalam hatinya.

Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan segala tatapan meremehkan dan panggilan 'Park' untuknya sedang tidak main-main.

Dan berarti Baekhyun tidak marah perihal dirinya pergi dengan Wendy kemarin untuk mencari bahan peralatan musik yang digunakan pada pensi musim semi nanti.

"Ternyata tidak ya.." cicit Chanyeol sedih "Padahal aku berharap dia cemburu."

—

Hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak elaknya membaik. malah semakin memanas setelah kejadian tersebut.

Baekhyun yang selalu pulang larut karena pekerjaan _part time_ dan tugas menumpuk selalu membuat Chanyeol merasa bahwa mereka _meregang._ Bukan hanya itu saja, Baekhyun juga-

"Hai Baekhyuni!" Chanyeol yang tengah membawa nampan berisi _ramyeon_ untuk diberikan pada _roommate_ mungilnya segera menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sosok tujuannya sedang bersenda gurau pada lelaki yang memiliki satu ekspersi datar dan anehnya, Oh Sehun—lelaki yang kini telah mendudukan bokongnya dihadapan Baekhyun malah tersenyum lebar sampai mulutnya akan robek. Chanyeol menghela nafas saat tahu tempat yang seharusnya tengah didudukinya dan cada tawa Baekhyun diberikan untuknya, luntur sudah.

"Chanyeol _oppa_!"Sang empunya nama segera menghela nafas dan mendapati Wendy berjalan menghampirinya dengan tangan melambai antusias. Dengan terpaksa, mangkuk berisi mi dengan kuah itu berpindah tangan ke orang yang bukan menjadi tujuannya.

"Tahu saja sih aku sedang lapar, trims Chan _oppa!_ Ayo kita makan disana!" Chanyeol mengangguk lemah dan mengikuti arahan gadis berambut panjang itu dengan lunglai.

"—sebabnya jadi seperti itu, Baek? Kau dengar aku tidak?" Sehun melambai tepat di wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menyemburatkan warna merah masam.

Tanpa disadari Chanyeol, sosok mungil yang tengah mengobrol dengan Pangeran Kampus merasa panas dan kesal akibat interaksi lelaki tiang itu dengan Wendy.

—

"Jadi rumahmu disini?" Sehun menerawang _flat_ yang di tempati Baekhyun melalui kaca SUV nya. Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk.

"Hm, kalau ada waktu aku akan mengundangmu kesana." Baekhyun akan membuka pintu mobil sebelum Sehun meraih tangannya kilat.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?" Tatapan lembut yang tidak biasa Sehun lemparkan membuat Baekhyun sedikit canggung. Tangannya yang bebas berusaha melepaskan genggaman lelaki tampan tersebut.

"Rumahku sedang berantakan, aku juga ingin kau mampir dulu lalu minum teh." Baekhyun tersenyum hingga membuat Sehun maklum dan membiarkan lelaki incarannya itu pergi darisana setelah mengucap kata 'terima kasih'.

Kepala Sehun menjulur keluar dengan bantuan kaca mobil yang telah diturunkan sehingga mendapat perhatian Baekhyun "Besok aku jemput ya."

Sang lawan bicara yang mendengar itupun segera meggoyangkan kedua telpak tangan, tak setuju "Jangan!"

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun mengigit pipi dalamnya bingung "Aku ada janjian."

Sehun tersenyum "Oh, baiklah. Luangkan harimu untuk kujemput ya?"

Anggukan menjadi jawaban untuk lelaki itu. Baekhyun melambai ke mobil Sehun yang berjalan pergi darisana. Helaan nafas lega terdengar panjang.

Setelah memutar kunci, Baekhyun hampir terjengkang akibat terkejut oleh sosok lelaki yang beradi di balik pintu. Itu Chanyeol dengan tatapan mematikannya.

"Haish, kau menggagetkanku bodoh!" umpat Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya seraya menenangkan. Chanyeol melipat kedua tangan dengan pandangan meneliti lelaki mungil seper- _roomate_ -annya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan si es batu itu?" tanyanya membuat Baekhyun kesal "Sehun, Oh Sehun namanya!"

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan takpeduli "Siapapun itu, kenapa kau dekat dengannya? Dan juga mengapa kau diantar pulang olehnya? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak membawa siapapun kesini?"

Baekhyun segera mengendahkan wajah ke arah Chanyeol, menentang lelaki itu "Memang kenapa bila aku dekat dengan Sehun? Dia tampan, pintar, masa depan terjamin, dia itu _perfect_! Lalu bagaimana denganmu dan Wendy? Kau bahkan membiarkan dia datang kesini kan? Lalu kenapa aku tidak memperbolehkan Sehun—"

"Aku cemburu."

Baekhyun tak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Chanyeol menatap sendu "Aku cemburu. Makanya aku tidak mau kau dekat dengannya."

Kedua pasang mata tersebut bertemu. Lalu dibiarkan hanyut untuk menenggelami arti tatapan tersebut dalam diam. Baekhyun masih tidak mempercayai ini semua.

Chanyeol, teman satu flatnya, pencuri es krimnya, perusak moodnya, si pemilik senyum monster, si pemarah kalau diganggu saat tengah memetik gitarnya; cemburu?

Tawa muncul sebagai jawaban untuk lelaki tinggi tersebut. Baekhyun bahkan harus mengelus perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu terbahak. Di sela itu, Baekhyun kembali berujar "Tidak mungkin sekali. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu!"

"Apa?" Chanyeol juga nampak terkejut, Baekhyun segera meninggalkan tawa dan menatap lelaki tiang itu dengan serius, kali ini.

"Aku juga cemburu, bodoh!" teriaknya tidak kuasa menahan semuanya "Aku pikir perasaan itu muncul karena aku telah terbiasa, tapi ternyata bukan. Aku tak terbiasa melihatmu senyum untuk orang lain, aku tak biasa kau melihat orang lain, aku tak biasa bila kau pergi bersama orang lain, aku tak biasa kalau kau tertawa dengan orang lain, aku tak biasa—"

Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun lalu menutup perkataannya dengan sebuah bungkaman di bibir. Sebuah ciuman. Tak ada hal lain disana selain menempelkan masing bibir.

Setelah lima detik berlalu, Chanyeol melepaskan tautan itu dan memandang Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Sedangkan lelaki mungil di depannya menunduk dan kembali menyambung perkataan yang belum tuntas.

"—aku tak biasa jika kau mencintai orang lain."

Lelaki tinggi itu memeluk Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang. Tangan besarnya mengelus rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, _lil_ Baek."

Baekhyun melingkari tangannya di tubuh Chanyeol "Aku mencintaimu, Dobi bodoh."

—

 **EPILOG**

"Chan _oppa!"_ Wendy mengapit tangan Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba "Mau pergi ke kafe sepulang kampus?"

Chanyeol bergumam membuat Wendy terus berharap "Eum, bagaimana ya.."

"Ayolah! Aku traktir deh!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala

"Tidak deh." Wendy mengerucutkan bibir kecewa "Kenapa _oppa?"_

Chanyeol baru saja akan menjelaskan jika dua sosok lelaki berbeda postur berjalan di depannya.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menjemputmu, Baek?" tanya Sehun meminta jawaban oleh lelaki mungil yang tengah berdengung.

"Karena aku sudah membuat janji." telaknya tak membuat Sehun mengerti.

"Kan aku sudah katakan padamu, kosongkan janjimu untukku, Baek." tuturan memelas itu membuat Chanyeol yang mendengarnya kesal hingga menghampri keduanya. Dehaman kecil lelaki Park lakukan untuk diberi atensi.

"Baekhyun bilang sudah ada janji; itu tandanya memang kau tidak bisa menjemputnya!" Sehun yang menyadari ada orang lain yang ikut campur terhadap urusannya pun segera menatap tajam Chanyeol setelah saling berhadapan.

"Kupikir kau tidak ada kaitannya, jadi _shut up because this isn't your bussiness!"_

Bukan jawaban dari Chanyeol, sebuah suara menginterupsi tuturan Sehun dengan santai "Nah, dia adalah janjiku."

Ketiga orang disitu segera memusatkan perhatian ke arah Baekhyun yang nampak polos "Dia adalah janjiku. Chanyeol adalah janjiku, Sehun."

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tidak dijemputmu lagi dan tidak boleh dekat denganmu lagi. Aku sudah berjanji pada Chanyeol, omong-omong aku ini kekasihnya."

Sehun hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya sedangkan Wendy membungkam mulutnya dengan satu tangan.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lantas menghampiri Baekhyun dan merangkul bahunya mesra "Terima kasih atas ucapan kalian yang _anti mainstream!_ Karena aku dan kekasihku sudah menjalani hubungan, kalian tahu arti 'jaga jarak' kan?"

"Chan _oppa?_ Kupikir kau ti-tidak—" Wendy tergagap sebagai balasan yang masih terkejut. Sedangkan Sehun menepuk sisi wajah untuk dapat meyadarkn pikiran bahwa sang gebetan belum mempunyai kekasih, tetapi setelah beberapa tepukan dan masih menampilakan Baekhyun dengan lelaki tiang di hadapannya meringis "Tetapi Baek, aku menyukaimu.."

"Maaf Sehun _ah,_ aku lebih memilih Chanyeol karena dia mencintaiku." jelas Baekhyun yang dibalas kecupan singkat di kening oleh Chanyeol. Kedua orang di hadapan mereka semakin menggila saja.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan berdecak "Sangat disayangkan _guys,_ kami harus pergi untuk kencan pertama kami dengan mengunjungi kafe karena sudah habis jam kelas kami, lalu aku akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Eh tempatnya Baekhyun juga tempatku sih. Aku akan mentraktir kalian, tapi tidak sekarang. Dah!"

Selepas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi, keduanya masih tetap berada ditempat. Kondisi Sehun yang nampak sangat memprihatikan.

"Ja-jadi mereka juga tinggal bersama?!" gumamnya terlihat sedih. Sedangkan Wendy mengiyakan dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun.

" _Oppa,_ kita telah disakiti.." tutur Wendy sambil meraih tangan Sehun yang masih _shock._ "Bagaimana jika kita saling bersatu untuk membalas mereka, _oppa?"_

"Tidak! Aku bahkan tidak suka dengan gadis!" kesalnya sambil melepas pegangan Wendy sehingga gadis itu hampir terhuyung.

Sehun segera mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel miliknya lalu segera menempatkan di telinga "Halo? Luhanie? Kau masih di kampus kan? Aku akan menjemputmu karena aku ingin bicara tentang hubungan kita. Oke? Aku kesana sekarang."

Setelahnya lelaki tampan tersebut pergi meninggalkan Wendy sendiri. Gadis bersurai panjang itu segera berlari kecil untuk menyusul Sehun.

" _Ya!_ Tunggu aku _oppa!"_

 _._

.

.

 **E N D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[notes;** halo! aku author baru dan baru berani _publish_ satu _story_ aja nih, Hehe. kalian bisa panggil aku **Shinchan**! salken semuanya! kalau berkenan, boleh _review_ nya dong?:) **]**


End file.
